Cahills in the Night
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night in the hospital. Light peeking out from the hallway was seen underneath the door. Cara, the vampire, had been mixed up as a baby with the Cahill family. She continues to bite her family members until they've all turned into creatures of the night.
1. Hospital

This is for Addict and Star's Summer Contest. This entry is for the best overall story. Rated T for a bit of blood and gore as they are vampires. The story will be more than how ever many words are in this chapter. Also, New Milestone! This is my 30th story!

* * *

It all started off in a white room, surrounded by iron doors. The sound of crying could only be heard inside, the ear-piercing screams of the babies, laying in white buckets and surrounded by a blanket, never stopped. The dim light hanging from the ceiling illuminated the room. One of the iron doors were open and a bright light was shed on the dark room. A fair-skinned lady, dressed in a white mask, cap, nurse dress, and white heels, walked in quietly. She walked over to one of the infants and picked it up gently. She lulled the child to sleep then continued to walk out of the room. Petting the child's head softly, she arrived at a room. The baby opened its eyes and took a sight of the dull, beige, and never-ending, hallway. The nurse opened the door slowly, and the baby saw a woman dress in a dull, blue, and saggy hospital gown. The nurse handed the child to the lady. The lady smiled softly and started to stroke the baby's head. The light began to fade in the child's eyes and darkness fell over her.


	2. Who is that Girl? How we learned

Under the cover of darkness, she lies in a black cradle. Surrounded by porcelain dolls, she feels the stares and judging eyes of them all. She wasn't supposed to be here, her real family was elsewhere with the wrong baby. How upset they would be when they found out, the father would tell off the mother for having the baby at a public hospital. Time passed and the sun peeked out from the white, elegant, long, curtains on the left of the cradle. The mom of the other baby opened the door quietly and checked to see if her child was asleep. She wasn't so, the lady picked the baby up and rocked it gently. Baby girl, baby girl, she whispered lightly as she stroked the child's head.

+Timeskip+ *6 years later*  
~Cara's POV~ I'm Cara Anna Tucker, I'm a weird kid. Well, that's what all the other children say about me.  
I don't have any real friends, apparently, my family is rich so people try to be my friends only for money.  
I like old things, like history (Mostly the Victorian era), artifacts, archeology, and museums.  
My teachers say that I'm advanced for my age, my classmates often tease me for skipping two grades. I should be in first, but I'm in third. I don't wear glasses or bowties like a stereotypical nerd, I just like anime, drawing, manga, and video games, especially ones with gore.

Drumming my nails on the patio table, I watch as my mom stands on the deck talking to our neighbor happily chirping away. I skip happily over to the swings, looking at the blue poles holding it up. I sit on the third swing, tightly grip the metal chains, and start rocking my pale legs back and forth. Today the sun isn't as bright, but I still have to wear my daily quarter bottle of sunscreen. Sure, it doesn't smell that great but it helps me cope with the burning. See, I have this skin condition where my skin burns in the sun, I have to wear a quarter bottle of sunscreen each day I go outside in the sun. Suddenly while swinging, I hear someone yell, "CAT!" from across the yard. My blue eyes avert over to Ian, my only friend. Yeah, I didn't mean to lie but I did. I have one friend, his name is Ian Kabra. He's really energetic and elegant. I like being rough and unladylike. It still doesn't mean that I don't like some dresses and hairstyles. Ian runs over to the swing next to me and starts swinging. He chatters away about all the girls whose hearts he captured. I smile and let my light brunette hair fly in the wind. It hits my back and flies right back off of it, I laugh noticing the steady pattern. The blue sky's mesmerizing shade and clouds, distract me until Ian calls my name and snaps me out of it.

"Hey, Cara?" he asks. "Yeah?" I ask. "What's your favorite color?" "Aquamarine blue," I answer.  
He nods and goes back to swinging, 'That was weird." I think as I hear the chains jingle.  
I'm tugging on them a bit too hard, I try to loosen my grip but accidentally let go and start flying up and then as I plummet down I see black and stop falling. I've supposed I have turned to a bat as I see the color and wings of me.  
I flutter down and turn back into a human, I look over to Ian and see his brown eyes widened in shock. He gets off of the swing and rushes over to me bombarding me with questions to see if I'm okay.  
I answer with Yes, Ian, and we sit at the patio table that's actually on the lawn. I sit down on a patio chair and Ian the same. We talk about school and the fun weekend we've had so far.  
"It's a pain that we have to go back to school tomorrow," I complain and Ian nods his head in agreement. Soon the sun goes down and we still are talking, our parents have gone inside already.  
Ian puts his face closer to mine as if studying something on my face. I move my head backward afraid of who knows what. Me motions to come closer in the same position as before, I hesitantly follow. "Cat. Your eyes are red," he says blatantly. "What?!" I exclaim, they were blue a few hours ago. He pulls out a pocket mirror and looks at my reflection with me. Or what should be my reflection because I don't show up in the compact? I look confusedly, was this a trick, Ian and the background showed up perfectly fine.  
A lightbulb appears in his head, "I know! You're a vampire! Think of it, Cat! You don't show up in the mirror, your eyes are red, your hair is turning black at the tips, and you turned into a bat." The words of Ian sink in, I must be one. Wait! When did parts of my hair grow black? I pick up my hair only to see that already half of it has turning black and more is turning.  
I groan and we hear our mother's heels stomp against the patio. They hug us and apologize for forgetting that we were out here. Once Ian and I go inside we walk up to my gigantic bedroom painted in red and black and sit on my ruby red bed dressed with black flowers. We talk more about the vampire situation. After thinking I ask Ian to move his head to the side, I bit his neck and see blood dripping from my fangs. What have I done?! He smiles and says, "Now we'll be the same, my vampire buddy Cat." I release a sigh knowing that everything's gonna be alright.

=Time Skip 8 years= =Ian's POV= My mom is helping me get dressed for a party to meet the princess of Bultania.  
She fixes my collar by the nape of my neck.  
Her eyes widen, "Ian." she says lightly.  
She inhales deeply, "Why do you have a hickey?!" she yells.  
"Mom. You and I are the only ones that know that Cara is a vampire. When Cara and I first figured out that she was one, I let her bite me."  
My mother nods and continues to help me dress.

+3rd POV+  
Cara's in her room putting on a new dress, her new favorite dress. It's grand, long, and old, her favorite. It's an old Victorian style dress, it's a dark red, and laced at the bottom and arm sleeves with black lace, it shows a bit of cleavage, has sleeves that reach the crease of her arm, it reaches down to her ankles and stops there. She's wearing white heels that make her about 3 inches taller. She has on dark red lipstick, a bit of mascara, has waxed eyebrows, and black nails for the occasion. Her hair is in a bun like style, it's high and surrounded by curls. Her family heads out in their limousine to the mansion.


End file.
